


A Tribute for a Friend

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Song: Picture, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow perform the song Picture for Kid Rock's late friend Joe C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute for a Friend

Kid Rock gripped the mike nervously.

"Well, this is for you, Joe C, my friend," he thought.

With that, both he and Sheryl Crow took a deep breath, and began. The song "Picture" was their song for Joe C, a friend of Kid Rock's, who had died in his sleep on November 16, 2000.

[Kid Rock]  
 _"Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her_

 _[Sheryl Crow]_  
 _"I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him"_

 **Musical interlude**

 _I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

[Kid Rock]  
 _"It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

[Both]  
 _Since you been gone my world's been dark & grey_

[Kid Rock]  
 _You reminded me of brighter days_

[Sheryl Crow]  
 _I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headin' to church_

[Kid Rock]  
 _I was off to drink you away_

[Both]  
 _I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home_

 _I just called to say I love you, come back home"_

They looked up, and there stood Joe C, a big smile on his face as he began applauding them. Apparently he had heard the song and came down from Heaven to listen, and he loved it.

"Lovely song," he said. "Simply lovely."

"Thanks, Joe," said Kid Rock, smiling also, as did Sheryl.

"You're welcome, Kid Rock," said Joe C.


End file.
